User blog:HallOfFame/HWGAWM - Episode 2
"That's My Suitcase, Bitch" The friends all stare at the pool, where Skull27364’s body floats. CJ: Is he… CC: He can’t be… Camille: If he is, he deserved it. Cam: Camille. Camille: Don’t act like he didn’t. He almost killed Jo and Lauren. Lauren: He tried to kill all of us. Cam: We still don’t get to decide who lives and dies. Jo: Who says we decided? Cam looks at Sarah, who tries to avoid eye contact. Cam: You’re right Jo. This was an accident. Camille: And how do we tell the cops that we accidentally threw a guy off the balcony, leading him to his death? Sarah: ...no cops. Jo: Sarah… Sarah: If the cops find me here, especially breaking parole, they’ll arrest me first and ask questions later. I’m the only one that’s wet...they’ll charge me for murder. Camille: This...asshole...stalked us all night and tried to kill us. I have the pictures to prove he’s been following us. Not to mention all of the damage he did to the forum… Sarah: We can’t go to the cops...trust me. We need to put this weekend behind us. And that starts with getting rid of him. Lauren: We’re stepping into the danger zone, Sarah. This won’t end well. Sarah: Then go. All of you. I’ll do it myself and then hitchhike my way back to Iowa. Jo: No...we’re in this together. You didn’t mean to kill him. Plus you saved all our asses, so, if you’re going down, then so am I. Cam: You guys are fucking crazy. Jo: If being crazy means protecting someone who’s like a sister to me, then put me in the nuthouse. All of the friends are hesitant...nervous. Jo: Look, the rest of you need to decide if you wanna help or go home. Meanwhile, I’m gonna go get some bed sheets to wrap the body in… CJ: “The body”. He was a person, Jo. Jo: He was an awful person, CJ. We can’t show him any remorse. Jo goes back inside the hotel, leaving the 6. Camille: If I’m getting arrested, at least I’ll look good in my mugshot. Camille flaunts her Chanel #2 costume, but no response is given. Camille: Tough room… Cam: Let’s just...get this over with. Lauren: I’m with you. Sarah looks at them, and gives a half-hearted smile. Sarah: Thank you. Voice: Hey! What the hell happened here?! The friends turn around to see a man in a hotel uniform - with a nametag that says Kalleb - approaching them. Kalleb: The pool is closed at this time. Tell your friend to get the hell out. The friends stammer. Kalleb: Are you guys deaf? Wake your buddy up and… Kalleb notices Skull27364’s head going in and out of the pool, water getting into his nose and open mouth, not phasing him. Kalleb: Either he’s really shitfaced or… The friends continue to stare him down as he catches on. Suddenly, he is struck in the back of the head, and as he drops, Jo stands behind him with a vase. She sets it down and throws them bedspreads. Jo: Looks like I’ll need more… Cut to the hotel room, where two bodies covered in bedsheets lay on the floor. Lauren: What’s our game plan? Jo: First, we need to check out of this hotel. Cam: You guys can all crash at my apartment for the rest of the weekend. Sarah: We need to burn him. Lauren: What? Sarah: Our stalker...before we bury him, we need to burn the body. Make it unrecognizable...gives us enough time to get back to our homes without being suspects. Jo: And that’s if anyone finds him. Camille: Where are we burying him again? Cam: There’s this forest just outside of the city...it’s considered haunted because the motel near it has had like a hundred suicides. CJ: That’s terrifying. Cam: It’s also our best bet in making sure he’s buried somewhere no one will ever go. Lauren: What about him? Jo: I’ll deal with the pool boy. CJ: How? Sarah: We kidnap him. Camille: Jesus Christ. Trust me when I say that this sounds like it’s coming from an I Know What You Did Last Summer fanfic. Lauren: We’re already covering up a murder, so why not add kidnapping to the list? Jo: Lauren… Lauren: This is ridiculous, Jo. I can’t believe I’m saying this but he’s better off dead. At least for our sakes. Sarah: Accidental murder we can live with. But purposely killing someone...we’ll never come back from that. Cam gives Sarah a look. Jo: We need to do this now. Whoever isn’t ok with this needs to leave right now, because there’s no going back. Sarah: You might also wanna leave if you have a weak stomach. Sarah grabs a large suitcase and dumps out all of the clothes in it. Camille: What the fuck? That’s my suitcase, bitch. Sarah: It’s the biggest one. Sarah unwraps Skull27364 out of the sheets. She lays him on his back, and grabs his right leg, bending it up as the friends watch nervously. A loud cracking sound is heard, forcing everyone to cringe. Sarah does the same to the other leg, breaking it forward. Xav is in his room, watching Nightmare on Elm Street on tv. His laptop starts ringing, and he answers Hunter’s skype call. Xav: What’s up, Hunt? Hunter: Trouble. Xav, catching on right away, opens up the forum to see an influx of posts from none other than The Fab Five. Xav: Are you shitting me? Hunter: Nope. Those crusty hoes came out of nowhere. I completely forgot they existed. Xav: Oh hell no. Mada is calling me out. Hunter: I saw… Xav: How that cumstain functions in real life...I’ll never understand. Hunter: Slay his ass Xav. Xav: Oh, I’m way ahead of you… Cut to Crauren in CC’s car. Lauren: This weekend is not what I thought it would be… CC doesn’t respond. Lauren: Do you think we’ll pull this off? CC continues to be silent. Lauren turns up the volume on the radio, but CC quickly shuts it off. Lauren: You know, if you weren’t comfortable with getting the gasoline, you could’ve went with Jo to drop Kalleb off at Cam’s apartment… More silence. CC pulls into a gas station. Lauren: I’ll be back. Lauren gets out of the car and opens the trunk to get the gasoline container. After filling it up, she goes to pay for it inside. The cashier - with a nametag that says Jolie - sits and reads her magazine, not acknowledging Lauren. Lauren: Hi, excuse me, I’m need to pay for this. Jolie, annoyed, looks at Lauren and the container she has in her hands. Jolie: Did you seriously fucking bring that inside? Did you not read the sign on the door? Lauren: No… Jolie: You can’t bring that in here sweetheart. Go put it outside, and then come back and pay for it. Lauren: Are you serious? Jolie grills Lauren, forcing her to do as she said. Cut to Jo’s car, with CJ in shotgun. CJ: I don’t know what’s crazier...having an unconscious guy in your trunk, or the fact that we pulled off a Weekend at Bernie’s. Jo and CJ both chuckle, then quickly drop their smiles. CJ: We’re gonna be ok, right? Jo: We’re gonna be just fine. CJ: We can't keep him hostage forever, Jo. Jo: We’ll figure it out...don't worry. Jo looks at herself in the rearview mirror, nervous. Cut to the hotel entrance, where Sarah, Cam and Camille stand with the large suitcase, along with a couple other ones. A black SUV pulls up in front of them, and the shotgun window rolls down, revealing Ari’s face. Ari: Three times in one night. You just can't get enough of me. Sarah: More like we’ve got places to go and you've got to take us there. Ari looks at all of the bags. Ari: What's going on? Yall upgrading from a 4-star hotel to a 5-star? Sarah: Are you just gonna be petty all night or will you shut up and drive? Ari smirks and gestures to the trunk, which opens up. Cam and Camille put the bags in the car, while Sarah gets in shotgun. Ari: What happened to the rest of your friends? Sarah: You do realize that shutting up is half the job of shut up and drive. Ari: I'd kick you out of my car if bitchy and demanding wasn't my type. Sarah tries to hide her smile as Cam and Camille get in the car. Camille: You know where we’re going this time? Ari: Motel Hawthorne. Sending me on a road to Hell right now. Cam: What can we say? It’s Halloween and we’re daredevils. Ari shakes his head and laughs. Ari: This is me warning you before the beds swallow you whole. But hey, it’s your funerals. The three friends all look at each other, exhaling. Cut to Xav’s room, where he types furiously at his computer, smirking. Hunter: I don't have a good feeling about that look on your face. Xav: ...aaaand, done. Hunter: What did you do? Xav: I found his address. Hunter: Holy fuck, you're lying. Xav: Nope. Xav gets up and opens a cupboard, full of burner phones. He dials a number and sits back at his computer. Xav: Hello. My name is Mada. I’ve got a hostage in my house… Hunter drinks from a tea cup, watching in amazement. Cut to Cam’s apartment, where Jo and CJ put Kalleb in a closet. They both take one last look before closing the door. CJ: How do we know he won't wake up? Jo: Sarah said I hit him hard enough to be out for hours. CJ: And how would Sarah know? Jo: CJ… CJ: I love Sarah, but ever since she told us she's a fugitive...I feel like I don't even know who she is. Jo: She's our friend. We’ve known her for years. She's not a bad person. CJ nods hesitantly. Jo: Come on, we need to get to the forest. Jo and CJ leave the apartment and lock the door. They run into Tori. Tori: Hi. Jo: Hi… Tori: Did you just come out of Cam’s apartment? Jo: Yeah. We’re friends of Cam’s. He gave us a key. I'm Jo. Jo offers her hand in a handshake, which Tori accepts. Tori: I'm Tori. CJ: I'm CJ. Tori: Yeah, Cam told me he had friends visiting for the Halloween weekend. How was Murder Con? Jo: It was good… Tori: Apparently the haunted house is ridiculously scary. Jo has a flashback of being in the room of mirrors with Skull27364 attacking her with a knife. She snaps back. Jo: Nah, it wasn't that scary. Cut to Sarah, Cam and Camille in the forest, taking Skull27364’s body out of the suitcase and into a black body bag. Camille: Why am I not surprised that they have body bags at the motel? Sarah: Happy Halloween, am I right? Cam: Sarah...can I talk to you? Camille: And leave me alone with the dead body and the floating spirits? You've got to be fucking with me. Cam: Just...two minutes. Sarah follows Cam until they are out of earshot. Sarah: Are you having second thoughts? Cam: I just wanted to make it clear that I know this wasn't an accident. Sarah: What are you… Cam: He didn't die because of the fall. When you got out of the pool, we all went downstairs to get you, but I waited long enough to see him get out of the pool too...and you drowning him. Sarah: You can't really blame me. Cam: You're right. I can't. And I'm grateful that you did what none of us could do. But now I'm an accomplice to a murder, and that doesn't sit well with me. Sarah: So what do you want me to do? Cam: I want you to find somewhere to stay tonight. Because after we bury him... we can't talk. Sarah looks at him, and nods. Sarah: If that's what you want. I owe you that much for all that's happened. Cam nods and begins walking back as Jo, CJ, CC and Lauren all arrive. Lauren: Thank God for Google Maps. Cam: Did you get it? Lauren: Yup. Who wants to do the honours? Sarah takes the gasoline container from Lauren. Sarah: Watch out. Everyone steps back as Sarah pours the gasoline all over Skull27364’s body. Close-up on Jo’s face. Jo: Last chance. If any of you don’t want any part in this, speak up now. Switch to a close-up of Lauren’s face. Lauren: We’re all in this together. Back to Jo. Jo: How about you, CJ? You don’t look too well buddy. CJ: I’m sorry if I don’t want to spend the rest of my life in prison. Camille: None of us is going to prison. CJ: And how do you know that? Camille: Because with how twisted this all is, we’re going to spend the rest of our lives in an asylum. Cam: You’re not helping. Camille: Just spilling the truth tea. Lauren: CC...you haven’t said a word all night. What are you thinking? CC: I think...the longer we take to light this up, the better our chances are for whatever futures we have left to burn. Sarah: Alright...no turning back now. Zoom out of Sarah’s face to the seven of them in a forest, surrounding a large bag on the ground. Sarah takes the match she has in her hand and lights it up, dropping onto the bag. The seven step back, as Sarah continues to light matches and throws them in. CC: I think that’s good. Sarah gives CC a look, then stops lighting matches. The seven watch as the flames grow. Jo gives a pokerface, Lauren and CC hold each other and look away, Cam takes a big inhale then exhale as his breath is seen in the cold air, tears roll down CJ’s face, and Camille shakes her head slightly as she smirks. A close-up of Skull27364’s face as his body burns. Cut to Cam’s apartment where Cam, Jo, CC, Lauren, CJ and Camille all enter and unload in the living room. Jo: We shouldn't have let Sarah go back home. Not so soon. Cam: It’s her decision. We can't stop her. Camille: At least she's doing the smart thing. The rest of us should be going home too. Jo: The rest of you can go home, but I still need to deal with Pool Boy. CJ looks at his phone. CJ: Guys...I don't think any of us are going home… Lauren: What are you talking about? CJ shows the squad his phone, where a video of Sarah and Skull27364 falling from the balcony into the pool plays. Camille: What..the..fuck... CC: Wait...play that again. CJ: I can't. It's a snapchat. I could only replay it once. Jo: Who the fuck sent it to you? CJ hesitates to answer. CJ: The username says Skull27364... Category:Blog posts